Kaliningrad
Kaliningrad ( , bis 1946 Königsberg, russisch Кёнигсберг, polnisch Królewiec) ist die Hauptstadt der Oblast Kaliningrad, einer russischen Exklave zwischen Polen und Litauen an der Ostsee. Die Stadt ist Verkehrsknotenpunkt sowie Wirtschafts- und Kulturzentrum mit Universitäten, Hochschulen, Forschungsinstituten, Theatern und Museen. Kaliningrad hat 421.678 vorwiegend russische Einwohner (Stand: 1. Januar 2008). Im Ergebnis des Zweiten Weltkrieges wurde die vormals deutsche Stadt Königsberg wie der gesamte Nordteil Ostpreußens (außer dem Memelland) unter dem Namen Kaliningrad Teil der RSFSR, einer der Unionsrepubliken der Sowjetunion. Seit 1991 ist die Oblast Kaliningrad eine Exklave Russlands im Baltikum. Geografie Geografische Lage miniatur|290px|Lage der Stadt im Oblast Kaliningrad miniatur|NASA-Satellitenfoto von Kaliningrad, November 2004 Kaliningrad ist die westlichste Großstadt Russlands und liegt 4,8 Meter über dem Meeresspiegel. Sie befindet sich im Westen der Oblast Kaliningrad am Fluss Pregel (Pregolja), der durch Kaliningrad fließt und westlich der Stadt ins Frische Haff (Kaliningradski saliw) mündet. Dieses wiederum wird durch die schmale Halbinsel der Frischen Nehrung von der Ostsee abgegrenzt. Der am 15. November 1901 eröffnete Königsberger Seekanal (heute Kaliningrader Seekanal, Kaliningradski morskoi kanal) verbindet die Stadt mit dem 50 Kilometer entfernten Pillau (Baltijsk) und mit dem offenen Meer. Die Landschaft ist durch weite Ebenen geprägt, die bisweilen von Moränenhügeln unterbrochen werden. Im Norden und Westen grenzt die Stadt an die Halbinsel Samland (Sambijski oder Semljandski poluostrow), im Osten und Süden an die Pregelniederung. Stadtgliederung Die Stadt ist seit dem 29. Juni 2009 in drei Stadtbezirke eingeteilt. Flächenangaben nach Webseiten der Stadtteile, Summe geht nicht auf! Klima miniatur|[[Klimadiagramm von KaliningradGeoklima 2.1]] Kaliningrad befindet sich am Übergang von ozeanischem zu kontinentalem Klima und hat zum Teil sehr kalte Winter. Insgesamt ist das Wetter aber eher unbeständig. Durch die Nähe zum Meer wird auch die Lufttemperatur beeinflusst. Bodenfrost im Mai oder Regen zu Silvester und Neujahr sind Merkmale, die für die Stadt typisch sind. Die Jahresdurchschnittstemperatur beträgt 7,1 °C, die jährliche Niederschlagsmenge 697 Millimeter im Mittel. Die wärmsten Monate sind Juli und August mit durchschnittlich 16,4 °C bis 17,3 °C, die kältesten Monate sind Januar und Februar mit −2,1 bis −2,7 °C im Mittel. Der meiste Niederschlag fällt im Juli, August, September mit durchschnittlich 83 bis 90 Millimeter, der wenigste von Februar bis Mai mit 27 bis 43 Millimeter im Mittel. Geschichte Frühere Geschichte : Zum Zeitraum bis 1945 siehe Hauptartikel Twangste sowie Königsberg (Preußen) miniatur|[[Königsberger Dom, Mai 2008]] Das Gebiet der Stadt Kaliningrad gilt als bereits seit 3000 v. Chr. besiedelt. In Chroniken sowie archäologisch bezeugt ist die prußische Siedlung Twangste. Erst 1242 gründeten Lübecker Kaufleute einen ersten Handelsstützpunkt. 1231 begann der Deutsche Orden mit der Eroberung des von den Prußen bewohnten Landes. Seine Streitmacht erreichte das Samland im Sommer 1255. An einer exponierten Stelle am Pregel errichtete das bis hierher vorgestoßene Heer des Ordens eine Burg namens Conigsberg zu Ehren des prominentesten Heerführers, des Königs Ottokar II. Přemysl von Böhmen. Damit begann eine rund 700 Jahre lange Geschichte unter dem Namen Königsberg, das nach 1525 zum Herzogtum Preußen gehörte. 1701 krönte sich Friedrich I. in Königsberg zum ersten König in Preußen. Die Historie manifestiert sich in den erhalten gebliebenen Bauten, wie dem Königsberger Dom. Die Bevölkerung Königsbergs wurde zwischen 1310 und 1710 mehrfach durch die Pest und andere Seuchen dezimiert, besonders oft im 16. und 17. Jahrhundert. Während die Pest im Jahre 1709 noch rund 18.000 Menschenleben gefordert hatte, waren es im darauffolgenden Jahr noch einmal 3609.Ludwig von Baczko: Versuch einer Geschichte und Beschreibung Königsbergs, Göbbels und Ungar, Königsberg 1804, S. 10–12 (online). Im Zweiten Weltkrieg erlitt Königsberg Ende August 1944 durch britische Luftangriffe starke Zerstörungen und brannte mehrere Tage lang. Der historische Stadtkern, bestehend aus den Stadtteilen Altstadt, Löbenicht und Kneiphof war praktisch vollständig zerstört, darunter der Dom, das Schloss, sämtliche Kirchen der Innenstadt, die alte und die neue Universität sowie das alte Speicherviertel. Wenige Wochen vor Ende des Krieges wurde die zur „Festung“ erklärte Stadt nach der Schlacht um Königsberg von sowjetischen Truppen eingenommen. Die Militärführung der Stadt unter General Otto Lasch ergab sich am 9. April 1945. Sowjetzeit (1945 bis 1992) miniatur|[[Rätehaus Kaliningrad 2008, aus statischen Gründen seit Jahrzehnten ungenutzt]] Laut Potsdamer Abkommen wurde die Stadt und das heutige Kaliningrader Gebiet bis zu einer endgültigen territorialen Festlegung durch eine Friedensregelung unter sowjetische Verwaltung gestellt. Josef Stalin machte jedoch klar, dass die Sowjetunion den nordöstlichen Provinzteil Preußens mit Verweis auf den propagierten „urslawischen Boden“ und der Begründung, dass Russland keine eisfreien Häfen zur Ostsee habe, annektieren werde. Von den im April 1945 etwa 150.000 zurückgebliebenen Einwohnern kamen viele durch Nahrungsknappheit, Erkrankungen und Übergriffe von Soldaten um. Im Dezember 1945 lebten noch etwa 20.000 Menschen in der Stadt. Im Gegenzug erfolgte die meist geförderte Ansiedlung sowjetischer Bürger in die am 4. Juli 1946 offiziell in Kaliningrad nach dem kurz zuvor verstorbenen sowjetischen Politiker Michail Iwanowitsch Kalinin umbenannte Stadt. Am 11. Oktober 1947, zweieinhalb Jahre nach der Eroberung der Stadt, ordnete Stalin die Deportation der verbliebenen deutschen Bevölkerung aus der Kaliningrader Oblast an. Diese wurde im Lauf des darauf folgenden Jahres mit Hilfe der Eisenbahn in die Sowjetische Besatzungszone abtransportiert. Seit den fünfziger Jahren des zwanzigsten Jahrhunderts wurde das nunmehrige Kaliningrad als militärisches Sperrgebiet systematisch abgeschottet. In diesem Sinn wurde von offizieller Seite die Erinnerung an die deutsche Vergangenheit der Stadt getilgt. Im Jahre 1969 wurden die Überreste des Schlosses durch Sprengung vollständig zerstört. Das neue Rätehaus, das neben der Stelle des Schlosses erbaut werden sollte, blieb indes eine Baustelle. Bis 1992 war Kaliningrad für ausländische Besucher nur unter äußerst schwierigen Bedingungen erreichbar. Dennoch erfolgte seit 1990 unter offizieller Förderung eine partielle Rückbesinnung auf die fast 700-jährige deutsche Vergangenheit der Stadt. Während den Verhandlungen zum Zwei-plus-Vier-Vertrag im Sommer 1990 bot der sowjetische Generalmajor Geli Batenin dem Leiter des politischen Referats der deutschen Botschaft, Joachim von Arnim, Verhandlungen über Kaliningrad an, Arnim lehnte allerdings ab. Russische Föderation seit 1992 Als Resultat der Unabhängigkeit der baltischen Staaten wurde das Gebiet zur russischen Exklave und die Stadt Kaliningrad zu dessen Zentrum. Viele Russen aus den baltischen Staaten oder aus anderen ehemaligen Sowjetrepubliken, wo sie nun im Gegensatz zu früher eine Minderheit geworden sind, haben sich seit 1992 in Kaliningrad angesiedelt. Auch viele Russlanddeutsche, die in der Stalin-Zeit in die asiatischen Teile der Sowjetunion verschleppt worden waren, siedelten sich mit ihren oft russischen bzw. nichtdeutschen Familienangehörigen an, meistens jedoch um von hier aus weiter nach Deutschland auszuwandern. miniatur|Fischdorf, Stand 2008 miniatur|Fischdorf Gesamtansicht Stand Juni 2009 Im Zuge des 750. Stadtjubiläums am 1. Juli 2005 wurden einige Baumaßnahmen in der Stadt durchgeführt. So wurde der Dom weiter restauriert, ebenso wie der Süd-(Haupt-)bahnhof. Im Bereich des heutigen Stadtzentrums am Siegesplatz wurden Einkaufszentren eröffnet, es sollen noch weitere folgen. Der Platz selbst wurde als repräsentatives Stadtzentrum mit Springbrunnen umgestaltet. Hier wurde im Rahmen der Feierlichkeiten die Christ-Erlöser-Kathedrale eröffnet, deren Inneres noch unfertig ist. Ferner ist auf dem früheren Gelände des Fischmarktes am Pregel unweit des Domes der Bau eines „Fischdorf“ genannten Einkaufs-, Business- und Hotelzentrums im historisierenden Stil in architektonischer Anlehnung sowohl an alte Hansestädte als auch an Moskau und Sankt Petersburg unter Einschluss einer bereits erbauten Fußgänger-Klappbrücke (Jubiläumsbrücke, im Bereich der ehemaligen Kaiserbrücke) über einen Pregelarm - ebenfalls im historisierenden Stil vorgesehen. Etwa ein Drittel dieses Vorhabens ist 2009 realisiert. Die Gelder für diese Bauvorhaben stammen von privaten Investoren und Firmen, auch aus Moskau und es werden daneben auch Staatsgelder verwendet. Bevölkerung miniatur|Wohnhaus, früher Verwaltungssitz der Deutschen Reichsbahn Konfessionen Die große Mehrheit der konfessionell gebundenen Einwohner ist russisch-orthodox. Die russisch-orthodoxe Christ-Erlöser-Kathedrale ist Metropolitankirche der Diözese von Kaliningrad und Baltijsk, die das Gebiet der Oblast Kaliningrad umfasst. Seit 1991 sind zahlreiche evangelische Gemeinden im Königsberger Raum entstanden. 2010 gehörten zur Propstei Kaliningrad 42 Gemeinden mit 2.100 fast nur russlanddeutschen Mitgliedern und acht Pastorinnen und Pastoren. Propsteikirche ist die Auferstehungskirche am Prospekt Mira. Die beiden katholischen Gemeinden mit etwa 4.500 Mitgliedern bestehen vor allem aus Polen und Litauern. Die internationale, römisch-katholische Ordensgemeinschaft der Steyler Missionare betreut, zusammen mit Mitgliedern anderer Orden, in Gwardeisk, dem früheren Tapiau, rund 60 km östlich der Stadt Kaliningrad, in der Telmana ein Pfarrzentrum. Es gibt in Kaliningrad auch eine kleine jüdische Gemeinde. Demographie miniatur|[[Christ-Erlöser-Kathedrale (Kaliningrad)|Christ-Erlöser-Kathedrale]] Gleichzeitig mit der politischen und wirtschaftlichen Entwicklung ist die Bevölkerungszahl der Stadt kontinuierlich gestiegen. Um 1400 lebten ungefähr 10.000 Einwohner in Königsberg. Bei zwei großen Pestepidemien starben 1601/1602 und 1709 bis 1711 jeweils ein Viertel der Bewohner. 1813 hatte die Stadt 50.000 Einwohner, 1864 erreichte sie die Zahl von 100.000 Einwohnern. Durch zahlreiche Eingemeindungen stieg die Bevölkerungszahl bis 1910 auf 246.000 Einwohner an. Nach dem Ersten Weltkrieg verlangsamte sich das Wachstum, 1925 lebten 280.000 Einwohner in der Stadt. Bis 1933 stieg die Einwohnerzahl durch zahlreiche Eingemeindungen auf 316.000. Kurz vor Ausbruch des Zweiten Weltkrieges lebten 372.000 Menschen in Königsberg. Im Juni 1945 ging die Einwohnerzahl der Stadt durch die Auswirkungen des Krieges sowie Flucht und Vertreibung der angestammten Bevölkerung bis auf 73.000 zurück. Durch eine gezielte Ansiedlungspolitik und Russifizierung der sowjetischen Regierung stieg die nun überwiegend russische Bevölkerung von Kaliningrad bis 1959 auf 204.000 und verdoppelte sich bis 1989. Erst 1981 war die alte Vorkriegseinwohnerzahl wieder erreicht. Im Jahre 2005 hatte Kaliningrad dann 435.000 Einwohner. Ethnisch besteht die Bevölkerung zu 77,9 % aus Russen; 8,0 % sind Weißrussen, 7,3 % Ukrainer, 1,9 % Litauer, 0,6 % Deutsche und 0,5 % Polen. Bei den folgenden Einwohnerzahlen handelt es sich bis 1813 meist um Schätzungen, von 1819 bis 2002 (außer 1945 und 1956) um Volkszählungsergebnisse und 2008 um eine Berechnung des Föderalen Dienstes für staatliche Statistik Russlands nach Meldedaten. | valign="top" | | valign="top" | |} Soziales Kaliningrad hat mit sozialen Problemen zu kämpfen. Die Rate an Infektionen in Bezug auf die Immunschwächekrankheit Aids sowie an Tuberkulose ist landesweit eine der höchsten und die Lebenserwartung ist im Vergleich zu anderen Regionen in Russland eine der niedrigsten. Hierzu muss allerdings relativierend festgestellt werden, dass die Statistik über Aidskranke in Kaliningrad eine der wenigen vollständigen in Russland ist. Die Umweltverschmutzung der Ostsee durch ungeklärte Abwässer gefährdet nicht nur die Kaliningrader Bevölkerung, sondern auch die Nachbarstaaten Polen und Litauen. Sorgen bereiten seit Anfang der 1990er Jahre auch die vielen Straßenkinder, Prostituierten und Drogensüchtigen. Politik Stadtregierung miniatur|Rathaus am 61. Jahrestag der Beendigung des Zweiten Weltkrieges 2006 miniatur|Gebäude am Platz des Sieges Seit 2007 ist Alexander Jaroschuk Bürgermeister der Stadt. Er löste Juri Sawenko ab. Der hatte 1998 das Amt von seinem Vorgänger Witali Schipow übernommen und wurde 2002 noch einmal wieder gewählt. Die Stadtverwaltung übt die Exekutivmacht (ausführende Gewalt) in Kaliningrad aus, die aus der Regierung der Stadt und dem Regierenden Bürgermeister besteht. Der Bürgermeister wird zusammen mit dem Vizebürgermeister durch die Bevölkerung Kaliningrads auf vier Jahre gewählt. Die Legislative (gesetzgebende Gewalt) wird von der Stadtduma Kaliningrads gestellt. Diese besteht aus den Abgeordneten und überwacht in ihrer Funktion den Bürgermeister. In der Stadtduma befinden sich die gleichen politischen Kräfte wie im russischen Föderationsparlament (Duma): Stärkste Kraft ist das präsidententreue Lager, darauf folgen die Kommunisten, die in der Stadt sehr stark sind. Wichtigste politische Themen sind die hohe Arbeitslosigkeit sowie die Sozial- und Gesundheitspolitik. Hinzu kommen die wirtschaftlichen Probleme, die mit der Exklavensituation verbunden sind. Weitere große Schwierigkeiten ergeben sich durch den hohen Grad an organisierter Kriminalität und Korruption in der Verwaltung. Eine auch politisch nach wie vor starke Stimme besitzt das Militär. City-Manager Seit Mai 2008 gibt es eine neu geschaffene Funktion in der Verwaltungsstruktur. Der 50-jährige Felix Lapin wurde vom Stadtparlament zum ersten Kaliningrader City-Manager gewählt. Laut Angaben der Administration sollen die Aufgaben des Bürgermeisters entflochten werden und diesem Amt in Zukunft hauptsächlich repräsentative Aufgaben zustehen. Der City-Manager ist nun die eigentliche Exekutive in der kommunalen Selbstverwaltung der Stadt. Städtepartnerschaften Kaliningrad unterhält mit folgenden Städten Partnerschaften (in Klammern das Jahr der Etablierung): Name der Stadt Kaliningrad miniatur|Sackheimer Tor Kaliningrad (wörtlich übersetzt: Kalininstadt) wurde 1946 nach dem gerade verstorbenen sowjetischen Staatsoberhaupt Michail Iwanowitsch Kalinin benannt, ohne dass es einen Zusammenhang zwischen ihm und dieser Stadt gab. Wegen der historischen Bedeutung der Stadt ist in deutschen Publikationen die Verwendung des Namens Königsberg weit verbreitet. In Kaliningrad selbst ist die Namensgebung wiederholt zum Thema geworden. So sprach sich der Bürgermeister Kaliningrads, Felix Lapin, für eine Rückbenennung aus; auch Gebietsgouverneur Georgi Boos hielt diese grundsätzlich für möglich. Kjonigsberg Kjonigsberg (russisch: Кёнигсберг) oder kurz Kjonig ist eine heute manchmal umgangssprachlich gebrauchte russifizierte Form des alten Namens „Königsberg“ für die Stadt Kaliningrad. In der Diskussion um den möglichen künftigen Namen der Stadt Kaliningrad spielte „Kjonigsberg“ eine wichtige Rolle, da er auch von Teilen der russischen Bevölkerung angenommen wird. Insbesondere in der Werbung und als Bezeichnung von touristischen und gastronomischen Einrichtungen ist er recht gebräuchlich. Bewegungen in Kaliningrad, die sich für die Wiederverwendung des historischen Namens „Königsberg“, Korolowez (in Anlehnung an das polnische Królewiec und das tschechische Královec) oder eine Umbenennung in „Kantgrad“ (nach dem 1724 hier geborenen Philosophen Immanuel Kant) einsetzen, werden nur von einem kleinen Teil der russischen Stadtbevölkerung mitgetragen. Gegner einer Rückbenennung nach Königsberg unterstellen revisionistische und revanchistische Hintergründe, die Umbenennung solle vorwiegend die Eigentumsansprüche von Heimatvertriebenen bekräftigen. Vor allem mit dem Tourismus in Zusammenhang stehende Firmen verwenden „Kjonig“ als „Spitzname“ für die Stadt. Dortselbst nennt sich auch ein Wirtschaftsjournal „Neues Königsberg“ (Новый Кёнигсберг).newkenigsberg.ru – Offizielle Website (russisch) Namenswahl und Gründungsmythos Aus einer Vielzahl von Gründen wurde die Rückbenennung der Stadt in „Königsberg“ abgelehnt. Dabei spielten politische, historische und ideologische Überlegungen eine große Rolle. Für die Identität der Kaliningrader spielt der Gründungsmythos vom Wiederaufbau eine zentrale Rolle, die an ihm Beteiligten werden als „Veteranen“ geehrt. Sie und ihre Nachkommen sehen sich daher – unabhängig von der Person Kalinins– symbolisch und emotional mit dem Namen Kaliningrad verbunden, was zur Ablehnung einer Umbenennung beiträgt. Name des Stadtjubiläums Einen aktuellen Höhepunkt erreichte die Namensverwirrung infolge der 750-Jahr-Feier der Stadt im Jahre 2005. Von Seiten der Regierung in Moskau wurde dem Veranstaltungskomitee untersagt, hierzu den Namen Königsberg zu verwenden. Die Feierlichkeiten wurden auf den Tag der Erstürmung Königsbergs durch die Rote Armee gelegt. Der Titel „750 Jahre Kaliningrad-Königsberg“ wurde von Moskau kurzerhand zurückgewiesen. Ein Kompromiss bot sich mit „60 Jahre Sturm auf Königsberg, 750 Jahre unsere Stadt“ an. Ende 2004 wurde beschlossen, dass offiziell vom „Kaliningrader Stadtjubiläum“ die Rede sein soll. Die Hauptfeierlichkeiten fanden am 1. Juli 2005 statt. Zur Eröffnung der Feierlichkeiten besuchte der damalige Präsident Putin das gerade renovierte Königstor. Kultur und Sehenswürdigkeiten Museen miniatur|Museum für Geschichte und Kunst (früher Stadthalle) miniatur|[[Königsberger Dom]] Kaliningrad besitzt zahlreiche Museen, wie beispielsweise das Immanuel-Kant-Museum und das Dommuseum. Erwähnenswert ist das Museum für Geschichte und Kunst mit einer sehenswerten Sammlung, unter anderem mit Teilen der Prussia-Sammlung, und das in einer alten Festung eingerichtete Bernsteinmuseum mit einer großen Kollektion an Juweliererzeugnissen aus Bernstein. Interessant ist auch die Kunstgalerie Kaliningrads mit ihren acht Ausstellungshallen. Das Museum des Weltozeans wurde im früheren Forschungsschiff „Witjas“ am Pregelufer eingerichtet. Die Ausstellung im Inneren des Museums zeigt die neuesten Technologien der Meeresforschung sowie Fauna und Flora der Weltmeere. Auf dem nebenan vertäuten Unterseeboot ist eine Ausstellung über die russische U-Boot-Flotte untergebracht. Theater Die Kaliningrader Philharmonie ist in der früheren katholischen Kirche „Zur Heiligen Familie“ untergebracht. Sie wurde 1907 gebaut, im Zweiten Weltkrieg zerstört und nach Ende des Krieges wieder aufgebaut. Die dortige Orgelhalle mit einer guten Akustik eröffnete 1980. Das Dramentheater und frühere Königsberger Schauspielhaus wurde 1910 fertig gestellt. Nach fast vollständiger Zerstörung im Zweiten Weltkrieg erfolgte 1960 ein Wiederaufbau nach älteren Plänen. Der Säulenvorbau wurde nach dem Vorbild des Bolschoi-Theaters in Moskau errichtet. Als Aufführungsort des überregional bekannten Kaliningrader Puppentheaters („Kaliningradski teatr kukol“) dient seit 1975 die Luisenkirche. Die Neoromanische Kirche wurde im Jahre 1901 nach Plänen des Architekten Fritz Heitmann erbaut. Stadtbild, Bauwerke miniatur|[[Königstor (Kaliningrad)|Königstor]] miniatur|Friedrichsburger Tor miniatur|links|In der evangelisch-lutherischen Kirche in Kaliningrad wird der Gottesdienst sowohl auf Deutsch als auch auf Russisch gehalten miniatur|Typische Bebauung mit Wohnblocks miniatur|Maroder Wohnblock gegenüber dem Fischdorf miniatur|Außenbezirk Barklaja de Tolli, Strassenzustand (Früher Lerchenweg in Rothenstein) Das früher dicht bebaute Stadtzentrum aus Vorkriegszeiten besteht heute aus Parks, breiten Straßen und Freiflächen z. B. dem Platz, an dem früher das Schloss stand und nur noch zwei Gebäuden: Neben dem Standort des ehemaligen Königsberger Schlosses steht heute die Bauruine des Hauses der Sowjets (Dom Sowetow), in die in den 1960er Jahren die Stadtverwaltung einziehen sollte, die aber aus statischen Gründen unbenutzbar geblieben ist. Ansonsten hat man in sowjetischer Zeit die kriegszerstörten Gebäude abgetragen und auf die Flächen konforme Mietwohnbauten in Plattenbauweise gesetzt. Erst in den mittleren Zonen und Randzonen, die weniger zerstört waren, hat man die Bausubstanz geschont und z. T. wieder hergestellt oder durch maßstäbliche Neubauten ergänzt. Das innere Kaliningrad macht heute immer noch einen desolaten Eindruck, wenn auch nach 1990 deutliche Bemühungen zu erkennen sind, die Zeit des brutalen Betons zu überwinden. Auf der Kantinsel (früher Kneiphof) steht als zweites Gebäude der Königsberger Dom, der als einziges Gebäude von der alten Innenstadtbebauung erhalten geblieben ist. Er wird gegenwärtig als Kulturzentrum genutzt. Im Inneren befinden sich zwei kleine Andachtsräume und hinter dem Dom das Grab Immanuel Kants. Auf der Grünanlage neben dem Dom wurde am 29. August 2009 ein Steinkreuz zum Gedenken an die über 5000 Opfer der britischen Luftangriffe auf Königsberg Ende August 1944 errichtet. Im Januar 2010 veranstaltete der MDR eine Themenwoche „Kulturbrücke Kaliningrad“. Am 23. Januar wurde sie mit einem Sinfoniekonzert im vollbesetzten Dom beendet.Felix Menzel: Annäherung über die Musik. Der MDR sucht in Königsberg nach gleicher Wellenlänge mit den neuen Bürgern der Stadt. Preußische Allgemeine Zeitung, Nr. 6, 13. Februar 2010, S. 13 Das derzeitige Stadtzentrum befindet sich im Nordwesten der alten Stadtmitte am Ploschtschad pobedy (Siegesplatz), früher Hansaplatz, an dem sich Theater, Nordbahnhof, Stadtverwaltung, viele Geschäfte und die Russisch-Orthodoxe Christ-Erlöser-Kathedrale befinden. Sehenswert sind auch die Alte Börse (heute Geschäftshaus), die Villenvororte, der jetzt orthodoxe Swjato-Nikolski chram (Nikolaitempel, ehemals Juditter Pfarrkirche) und verschiedene weitere Kirchen, die sich in einem Universitätsgebäude befindende Wallenrodtsche Bibliothek sowie Teile einer Stadtbefestigung aus dem 19. Jahrhundert mit mehreren Stadttoren: Rossgärter Tor (Rosgartenskije worota), Wrangelturm (Baschnja Wrangelja), Dohnaturm (Baschnja Dona) mit Bernsteinmuseum, Königstor (Korolewskije worota), Sackheimer Tor (Sakchaimskije worota), Friedländer Tor (Fridlandskije worota), Brandenburger Tor (Brandenburgskije worota) und Friedrichsburger Tor (Worota kreposti Fridrichsburg). Ein markantes Bauwerk ist auch der 1962 errichtete 151 Meter hohe Fernsehsendemast mit seinen sechs Querträgern, die von der Mastkonstruktion zu den Abspannseilen reichen.Koenig.sbn.bz: Fernsehsendemast Denkmäler [[Datei:Albrecht.jpg|miniatur|Statue Herzog Albrechts von Preußen mit der zweisprachigen Sockelinschrift: Herzog Albrecht, Gründer der Königsberger Universität]]Zu den erwähnenswerten Stand- und Denkmälern gehört die von Christian Daniel Rauch geschaffene und 1864 enthüllte Statue Immanuel Kants. Das 1945 abhanden gekommene Standbild wurde auf Veranlassung und Kosten von Marion Gräfin Dönhoff nachgegossen und 1992 an der Universität wieder aufgestellt. Ebenfalls von Rauch geschaffen und im Krieg vernichtet wurde die Statue Herzog Albrecht, deren Nachbildung heute auf der Kneiphofinsel an der Stelle zu sehen ist, an der ursprünglich die erste Universität stand. Sehenswert ist auch das Kosmonautendenkmal. Mit dem Denkmal ehrt Kaliningrad die Kosmonauten und Ehrenbürger der Stadt - Alexei Leonow, Juri Romanenko und Alexander Wiktorenko. Weitere Denkmäler sind das Kutusowdenkmal, das Schillerdenkmal, das Denkmal für Zar Peter I., das „Mütterchen-Russland“-Denkmal und das Denkmal der 1.200 Gardisten. Parks miniatur|[[Königsberger Tiergarten 1911]] Der Königsberger Tiergarten (später Kaliningrader Zoo) wurde 1896 eröffnet und ist somit einer der ältesten Tiergärten in Russland. Im heutigen Zoo, der gleichzeitig ein Dendropark ist, leben mehr als 2.200 Tiere. Auf dem Territorium stehen viele Tierskulpturen, einige Gebäude und Anlagen sowie eine Leuchtfontäne aus der deutschen Geschichte der Stadt sind auch heute noch erhalten geblieben. Bären- und Löwen-Freianlagen, Adlervoliere und Seetierhaus mit Außenbecken sind einige wenige erhaltene Vorkriegsbauten. Auch die Leuchtfontäne, die viele Jahrzehnte nicht funktionierte, war zum hundertjährigen Jubiläum des Tiergartens im Jahre 1996 restauriert und wieder in Betrieb genommen. Mit einem bis zu 18 Meter hohen Wasserstrahl ist sie einer der größten Springbrunnen Kaliningrads. Erhalten geblieben ist auch das 1911 gebaute Gesellschaftshaus in neuzeitlichem Barockstil. Das von Otto Walter Kuckuck projektierte Gebäude mit zwei Stockwerken, Palmensaal und Terrassen wurde nach dem Zweiten Weltkrieg umgebaut und dient als Elefantenhaus. Unweit der Hauptallee steht eine bronzene Figur zu Ehren des ersten Zooleiters Herman Claaß. Die Skulptur war von Walter Rosenberg erstellt und zeigt einen Knaben, der einen Panter und zwei ihrer Jungen füttert. Diese Skulptur wurde am 14. Juni 1913 enthüllt und galt nach dem Zweiten Weltkrieg lange Zeit als verschollen. Erst 1990 wurde sie aufgefunden, restauriert und auf ihren Sockel aufgestellt. Im Tiergarten gibt es auch andere steinerne und bronzene Tierskulpturen. Außerdem gibt es in Kaliningrad den Botanischen Garten, welcher aber von der Insolvenz bedroht wird, da das Geld für die nötigen Sanierungsmaßnahmen nicht aufgebracht werden kann. Aus dem Ausland ständen hierzu diverse Geldgeber bereit, deren Geld wird aber, vermutlich aufgrund von Grundstücksspekulationen auf das Gelände des Botanischen Gartens, welcher relativ zentral liegt, zurückgewiesen. So steht dem Garten möglicherweise die Auflösung bevor. Sport Erfolgreichster Fußballverein der Stadt ist der 1954 gegründete und seit 1958 unter diesem Namen auftretende FK Baltika Kaliningrad, der zuletzt 2005 in der höchsten russischen Spielklasse spielte und sich für den UEFA Intertoto Cup 1998 qualifizieren konnte. Zur Saison 2010 tritt Baltika in der zweitklassigen 1. Division an. Das 14.660 Zuschauer fassende Stadion Baltika (Стадион Балтика), war von 1905 bis 1929 unter dem Namen Walter-Simon-Platz Heimspielstätte des VfB Königsberg, der von 1908 bis 1944 fünfzehnmal an der Endrunde zur Deutschen Fußballmeisterschaft teilnahm. Außerdem existiert ein Sportkomplex Junost (Спорткомплекс Юность) am Pregelufer in der Innenstadt. Im Neubauviertel Selma wurde nach dem Vorbild des Kasaner Sportpalastes die Sportanlage Jantaryj (Bernstein) erbaut, bei der es sich um die größte Sportanlage Europas handeln soll. Die Arena ist aber größer als in Kasan. Für Aufführungen steht eine fahrbare Bühne zur Verfügung, die sich auf der gleichen Ebene wie das Volleyballfeld befindet. Das Gebäude hat die Form eines Achtecks, die größte Sporthalle hat 7000 Sitzplätze. In einem weiteren Gebäudeteil liegen die Trainingshallen mit 500 Sitzplätzen und ein Konzertsaal. Außer den Hauptsportfeldern existieren Mini-Fußball-Felder, drei Volleyballplätze und eine medizinische Notfallstation. Die Anlage kann auch für andere Sportarten genutzt werden. Die Baukosten betrugen rund 1,4 Milliarden Rubel (ca. 32 Millionen Euro). Inzwischen verfällt das im Stadtzentrum liegende Stadion Baltika, (ehemals Königsberg-Stadion am Walter-Simon-Platz).Das Ostpreußenblatt (PAZ) 1/2010 vom 9. Januar 2010 Für die Fußball-Weltmeisterschaft 2018 ist der Neubau eines 45.015 Zuschauer fassenden Stadions geplant. Kulinarische Spezialitäten miniatur|Rossgärter Tor - Restaurant Zu den kulinarischen Spezialitäten der Stadt Kaliningrad gehören der Wodka der Marke Stary Kenigsberg und das Bier der Marke Ostmark. Seit Anfang der 1990er Jahre sind zahlreiche Restaurants in der Stadt eröffnet worden. Dort werden dem Gast neben der alten ostpreußischen Spezialität Königsberger Klopse, auch italienische Pizza oder japanisches Sushi serviert. Im Angebot ist aber auch viel Fisch und verschiedene Salate. Eine andere frühere Spezialität, Königsberger Fleck (Netzmagen vom Rind), gehört nicht mehr zur Esskultur der Stadt. Von der Bevölkerung gern gegessen wird eines der bekanntesten russischen Gerichte, Borschtsch, eine Suppe aus Rote Bete, die heiß mit saurer Sahne serviert wird, und Okroschka (kalte Kwas-Suppe). Weitere schmackhafte Gerichte der russischen Küche sind Bœuf Stroganoff (geschnetzeltes Rinderfilet, in saurer Sauce geschmort), Tschjornaja oder Krasnaja Ikra (schwarzer oder roter Kaviar), Blini (Pfannkuchen, zum Beispiel mit Kaviar oder Lachs und saurer Sauce serviert) und Aladyi (süße Blini mit Marmeladenfüllung). Zum Nachtisch besonders beliebt sind Blintschiki (Pfannkuchen) aus Grieß oder Buchweizen mit süßer Soße. Wirtschaft und Infrastruktur Wirtschaft miniatur|Alte Börse am Pregel, heute Geschäftshaus, August 2007 Die Stadt ist ein bedeutendes Wirtschafts- und Industriezentrum, das über einen Kanal mit dem eisfreien Vorhafen Baltijsk an der Ostsee verbunden ist. Zu den bedeutendsten Wirtschaftsbereichen gehören unter anderem die chemische Industrie, der Maschinenbau, die Möbelindustrie und die Herstellung von Musikinstrumenten. Kaliningrad ist als ganzjährig eisfreier Seehafen ein wichtiger russischer Standort für die Werftenindustrie. In der Stadt gibt es eine große Fischereiflotte (die größte Russlands) sowie der den Automobilhersteller Avtotor. In Kaliningrad engagieren sich 340 deutsche Unternehmen. Allmonatlich trifft sich der Deutsch-Russische Wirtschaftskreis. Seit 2007 baut die Yantar-Werft (die ehemalige Schichau-Werft) Fregatten für die indische Marine.Preußische Allgemeine Zeitung, 12. Dezember 2009 Sonderwirtschaftszone (SWZ) Die Einrichtung einer Sonderwirtschaftszone „Jantar“ (dt.: Bernstein) in Kaliningrad im Jahre 1991 zeigte nur zögerliche Erfolge, was der herrschenden Bürokratie, der hohen Kriminalität und der häufig anzutreffenden Korruption angelastet wird. 1996 wurde daher vom Präsidenten der Russischen Föderation, Boris Jelzin, ein neues Gesetz verabschiedet, was ebenfalls nicht den wirtschaftlichen Erfolg mit sich brachte, den man sich erhofft hatte. Die Rubelkrise von 1998 tat ihr Übriges, um die Wirtschaftsstruktur in Russland und somit auch in Kaliningrad schwer zu erschüttern. Im Mai 2006 wurde jedoch ein neues Gesetz auf den Weg gebracht, welches die Planungssicherheit für Investoren gewährleistet. So ist das Gesetz unveränderlich auf 25 Jahre Laufzeit festgeschrieben und kann somit weder modifiziert noch abgeschafft werden. Das Gesetz ermöglicht Investoren zum Beispiel viele Steuervergünstigungen in Anspruch zu nehmen. Die Wirtschaft leidet unter der Abschottung des Gebietes von seinen EU-Nachbarn und den drei zu überwindenden Staatsgrenzen auf dem Weg zum russischen Kernland. Dies führte jedoch anders als erwartet nicht zu einem Niedergang des Exportes. Die Errichtung der Sonderwirtschaftszone scheint Früchte zu tragen. Große Hoffnungen werden in den Fund von Erdöl in der Ostsee gesetzt. Große Teile der ländlichen Bevölkerung in der Umgebung der Stadt arbeiten in der meist genossenschaftlich organisierten Landwirtschaft und – an der Küste – in der Fischerei. Sehr viel Landwirtschaft wird hierbei auch zur Selbstversorgung betrieben. Trotz hoher Arbeitslosigkeit unter den Einheimischen macht sich nach wie vor der hohe Migrantenanteil für niedrig qualifizierte Beschäftigungen bemerkbar. Besonders Zuwanderer aus Zentralasien oder dem Kaukasus sind besonders etwa in der Baubranche häufig anzutreffen. Verkehr miniatur|[[Bahnhof Kaliningrad Passaschirski|Südbahnhof (Hauptbahnhof)]] miniatur|[[Straßenbahn Kaliningrad]] Bei Chrabrowo (Powunden) befindet sich der Flughafen Kaliningrad mit Verbindungen hauptsächlich ins russische Kernland und in verschiedene Staaten Westeuropas und Israel. Von Baltijsk (Pillau) bei Kaliningrad aus besteht eine regelmäßige Fährverbindung nach Sankt Petersburg, außerdem nach Kopenhagen, Riga und Kiel, sowie zum Fährhafen Sassnitz. Die wichtigste Straßenverbindung zum russischen Kernland verläuft parallel zur Eisenbahn über Tschernjachowsk (Insterburg) und Tschernyschewskoje (Eydtkuhnen), Litauen und Weißrussland. Kaliningrads Fernbahnhof ist der Bahnhof Kaliningrad Passaschirski, der im Süden liegende frühere Königsberger Hauptbahnhof. Direkt südlich davon liegt der Rangierbahnhof Kaliningrad-Sortirovočnij. Züge verkehren nach Baltijsk (Pillau), über Tschernjachowsk (Insterburg) und Litauen nach Moskau, Sankt Petersburg, Minsk-Homel, Charkiw, Anapa, Bagrationowsk (Preußisch Eylau) sowie Kurswagen über Malbork in Polen nach Berlin. Alle Bahnstrecken haben heute russische Breitspur bis auf die Strecke zum Grenzübergang Mamonowo (Heiligenbeil) / Braniewo (Braunsberg), die in Normalspur ausgeführt ist und über die auch die Verbindung nach Berlin-Gesundbrunnen geführt wird. Vom Nordbahnhof aus fahren Vorortzüge nach Selenogradsk (Cranz) und Swetlogorsk (Rauschen) sowie einmal täglich nach Sowetsk (Tilsit). Einige Vorortzüge benutzen die Verbindungsstrecke vom Süd- zum Nordbahnhof. Am 26. Mai 1881 eröffnete die Königsberger Pferdeeisenbahn-Gesellschaft die erste Pferdestraßenbahn und am 31. Mai 1895 die erste Städtische Elektrische Straßenbahn. Der Verkehr wurde im Januar 1945 eingestellt und am 7. November 1946 wieder aufgenommen. siehe Hauptartikel: Straßenbahn Kaliningrad Oberleitungsbusse fuhren vom 15. Oktober 1943 bis 27. Januar 1945 in der Stadt. Nach dreißigjähriger Unterbrechung wurde der Trolleybus-Betrieb am 5. November 1975 wieder aufgenommen. Ein großer Teil des Öffentlichen Personen-Nahverkehrs (ÖPNV) wird von dieselbetriebenen Omnibussen bewältigt. Bildung miniatur|[[Albertus-Universität Königsberg|Albertus-Universität Königsberg ("Albertina"), um 1900.]] miniatur|Grabmal Immanuel Kants neben dem Königsberger Dom Kaliningrad beherbergt mehrere Universitäten, Hoch- und Fachschulen, Akademien, Forschungsinstitute und Bibliotheken. Eine bedeutende Bildungseinrichtung der Stadt ist die Immanuel-Kant-Universität Kaliningrad (bis Juli 2005: Staatliche Universität Kaliningrad). Sie sieht sich als die Nachfolgeeinrichtung der Albertina, der alten Universität von Königsberg (Preußen), die 1544 von Herzog Albrecht gegründet wurde. Einer der bekanntesten Professoren an der Albertina war der Philosoph Immanuel Kant. Im Rahmen des Alexander-Herzen-Programms für deutsch-russische Kooperation hat der Deutsche Akademische Austauschdienst (DAAD) dem Lehrstuhl für Außenpolitik und Internationale Beziehungen der Universität Mittel zur Verfügung gestellt, um an der Staatlichen Immanuel-Kant-Universität Kaliningrad Lehrveranstaltungen zu europäischen und internationalen Studien durchzuführen. Das Projekt der Politikwissenschaftler kann an traditionelle Verbindungen zwischen Jena und dem früheren Königsberg anknüpfen. Kant und die in Jena lehrenden Philosophen Fichte, Hegel und Schelling zählen zu den bedeutendsten Denkern des deutschen Idealismus. Noch heute erinnern in Kaliningrad Denkmäler an die Geistesgrößen. Und natürlich sind die Schriften Kants – etwa Zum ewigen Frieden (1795) – unerlässlicher, hochaktueller Lehr- und Lernstoff an beiden Partneruniversitäten. Mit Hilfe des Kooperationsprojektes soll die Immanuel-Kant-Universität auch in Zukunft wieder an die europäische und internationale Wissensgesellschaft heranrücken. Weitere bedeutende Bildungseinrichtungen in Kaliningrad sind die Baltische Staatliche Akademie für Fischereiflotte, das Baltische Institut für Ökonomie und Finanzen, das Baltische Militärische Marineinstitut, die Filiale der Internationalen Slawischen G.-R.-Derschawin-Universität, die Filiale des Hauptstädtischen Geisteswissenschaftlichen Instituts, die Filiale des Moskauer Geisteswissenschaftlichen J.P.Daschkowa-Instituts, die Filiale des Petersburger Instituts für ökonomische Außenbeziehungen, Ökonomie und Recht, das Institut „Kaliningrader Höhere Schule für Verwaltung“, die Hochschule des Innenministeriums Russlands in Kaliningrad, die Schule für internationales Business Kaliningrad und die Staatliche Technische Universität Kaliningrad. Persönlichkeiten Ehrenbürger * Alexei Archipowitsch Leonow, Kosmonaut * Juri Wiktorowitsch Romanenko, Kosmonaut * Alexander Stepanowitsch Wiktorenko, Kosmonaut * Ljudmila Putina, Ehefrau des ehemaligen russischen Präsidenten und heutigen Ministerpräsidenten Wladimir Putin * Kyrill I., Metropolit von Smolensk und Kaliningrad und Patriarch von ganz Rus Söhne und Töchter der Stadt Für Personen, die in Königsberg vor 1945 geboren wurden, siehe: Liste der Söhne und Töchter der Stadt Königsberg * Aleksandras Dobryninas (* 1955), Soziologe und Kriminologe * Anatoli Alexejewitsch Beloglasow (* 1956), Ringer * Sergei Alexejewitsch Beloglasow (* 1956), Ringer * Irina Nasarowa (* 1957), Leichtathletin * Ljudmila Alexandrowna Putina (* 1958), Deutschlehrerin, Ehefrau von Wladimir Putin * Alexander Wladimirowitsch Wolkow (* 1967), Tennisspieler * Andrejus Zadneprovskis (* 1974), Pentathlet und Ex-Weltmeister * Oleg Wladimirowitsch Kaschin (* 1980), Investigativjournalist * Dmitri Lapikow (* 1982), Gewichtheber Siehe auch * Liste der Städte und Ortschaften in der Oblast Kaliningrad Literatur * Eberhard Beckherrn, Aleksej Dubatov: Die Königsberg-Papiere. Neue Dokumente aus russischen Archiven. Schicksal einer deutschen Stadt. Langen Müller, München 1994. * Valéry Galtsov: The problems of people’s identification in the Kaliningrad region. Anthropological Journal on European Cultures. Vol. 5 (1996), Nr. 2 * Bert Hoppe: Auf den Trümmern von Königsberg. Kaliningrad 1946–1970, Schriftenreihe der Vierteljahrshefte für Zeitgeschichte, Bd. 80, München 2000. * Per Brodersen: Die Stadt im Westen. Wie Königsberg Kaliningrad wurde (mit einem Vorwort von Haug von Kuenheim), Vandenhoeck & Ruprecht, Göttingen 2008, ISBN 978-3-525-36301-0. * Per Brodersen: „Christus hat uns nicht verlassen.“ Sowjetmacht und religiöse Praxis an der sowjetischen Peripherie, Kaliningrad 1946–1950. In: Jahrbücher für Geschichte Osteuropas. Neue Folge Bd. 52 (2004), S. 571–584. * Eckhard Matthes (Hrsg.): Als Russe in Ostpreussen. Sowjetische Umsiedler über ihren Neubeginn in Königsberg/Kaliningrad nach 1945, Ostfildern 1999. * Eckhard Matthes: Verbotene Erinnerung. Die Wiederentdeckung der ostpreußischen Geschichte im Gebiet Kaliningrad (1945–2001). In: Osteuropa 51 (2001), H. 11–12, S. 1350–1390. * Michael Wieck: Zeugnis vom Untergang Königsbergs. Ein „Geltungsjude“ berichtet, Universitätsverlag Winter, Heidelberg 2001, ISBN 3-8253-7123-9. * Jürgen Manthey: Königsberg: Geschichte einer Weltbürgerrepublik, C. Hanser, München 2005, ISBN 3-446-20619-1. * Deutscher Städteatlas; Band: II, 7. Teilband. Acta Collegii Historiœ Urbanœ Societatis Historicorum Internationalis – Serie C. Im Auftrag des Kuratoriums für vergleichende Städtegeschichte e. V. und mit Unterstützung der Deutschen Forschungsgemeinschaft, hrsg. von Heinz Stoob, Wilfried Ehbrecht, Jürgen Lafrenz und Peter Johannek. Stadtmappe Königsberg, Autor: Walther Hubatsch. Dortmund-Altenbeken 1979, ISBN 3-89115-318-X. * Gescheitertes Experimentierobjekt – Stadtplanungen in Kaliningrad. In: Birk Engmann: Bauen für die Ewigkeit: Monumentalarchitektur des zwanzigsten Jahrhunderts und Städtebau in Leipzig in den fünfziger Jahren. Sax-Verlag. Beucha 2006, ISBN 3-934544-81-9. * Baldur Köster: Königsberg. Architektur aus deutscher Zeit, Husum 2000. * Jens Maceiczyk: Das russische Gebiet Kaliningrad im Schnittpunkt korrelierender Partialinteressen, P. Lang, Frankfurt 1996, ISBN 3-631-49158-1. * Luise Wolfram Störche kennen keine Grenzen. Erlebnisse in Königsberg-Kaliningrad und im nördlichen Ostpreußen, Brunnen Verlag, Gießen / Basel 2005, ISBN 3-7655-3834-5. * Andrzej Mencwel: Kaliningrad, mon amour. Deutsches Kulturforum östliches Europa e. V., 1. Aufl., Potsdam 2007, ISBN 978-3-936168-36-5, 90 S. * Olga Sezneva: The education of memory: The politics of memory and historical writing in Kaliningrad, former Königsberg Digitalisat Weblinks * Innenstadtpläne von Königsberg und Kaliningrad * Offizielle Website der Stadt (russisch) * Georg Braun: [http://historic-cities.huji.ac.il/russia/kaliningrad/maps/braun_hogenberg_III_43_1.html Abbildung der Stadt 1581 in Civitates orbis terrarum] * Werbeclip (russisch) * [http://berlinonline.de/berliner-zeitung/archiv/.bin/dump.fcgi/2005/0624/seite3/0001/index.html Der Geist der Vergangenheit.] In: Berliner Zeitung, 24. Juni 2005 * Architektura Kaliningrada 1917-1991. Wie aus Königsberg Kaliningrad wurde. Dissertation ETH Zürich * Fotos von Kaliningrad (russisch) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Ort in der Oblast Kaliningrad Kategorie:Kaliningrad Kategorie:Ort mit Seehafen Kategorie:Träger des Europapreises Kategorie:Hansestadt Kategorie:Geschichte (Ostpreußen) af:Kaliningrad ar:كالينينغراد ast:Kaliningráu az:Kalininqrad bat-smg:Karaliaučios be:Горад Калінінград be-x-old:Калінінград bg:Калининград br:Kaliningrad bs:Kalinjingrad ca:Kaliningrad cs:Kaliningrad cv:Калининград da:Kaliningrad diq:Kaliningrad dsb:Kaliningrad el:Καλίνινγκραντ en:Kaliningrad eo:Kaliningrado es:Kaliningrado et:Kaliningrad eu:Kaliningrad fa:کالینینگراد fi:Kaliningrad fr:Kaliningrad fy:Kaliningrad gl:Kaliningrado - Калининград he:קלינינגרד hr:Kalinjingrad hsb:Kaliningrad hu:Kalinyingrád id:Kaliningrad io:Kaliningrad is:Kalíníngrad it:Kaliningrad ja:カリーニングラード jv:Kaliningrad ka:კალინინგრადი (ქალაქი) ko:칼리닌그라드 koi:Калининград la:Calininopolis li:Kaliningrad lt:Kaliningradas lv:Kaļiņingrada mi:Kaliningrad nds:Königsbarg nl:Kaliningrad nn:Kaliningrad no:Kaliningrad oc:Kaliningrad os:Калининград pl:Kaliningrad pnb:کالیننگراڈ pt:Caliningrado qu:Kaliningrad ro:Kaliningrad ru:Калининград scn:Kaliningrad sco:Kaliningrad simple:Kaliningrad sk:Kaliningrad sl:Kaliningrad sr:Калињинград sv:Kaliningrad szl:Kalińingrad tl:Kaliningrado tr:Kaliningrad uk:Калінінград vi:Kaliningrad war:Kaliningrad xal:Калининград zh:加里寧格勒